forward_unto_dawn_cal_nicolsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Opening - Forward Unto Dawn
thumb|left|675px Canyon Battle- Oblivion Score "Tried to flight your ennemi keep your straigt tou push our limits underest than you can and continue to move" _____________________________________________________________________________________ Une mystérieuse silhouette se tenait sur le pont a quelques mètres du parapet à l'avant d'un ferry qui faisait la traversée nocturne depuis Staten Island jusqu’à Manhattan. L'homme portait un grand manteau sombre, gris foncé au dessus d'un ensemble smoking bleu anthracite qui s'accordait avec ses chaussures vernies et brillantes. Son visage lui était banal, comme on en voit tout les jours. Une coupe de cheveux blonds plaquée sur le coté, des yeux noirs qui portaient un regard furtif et observateur sur tout ce qui l'entourais. Ce faisant il jeta un coup d’œil par dessus bord pour regarder la coque du navire fendre les vagues, la proue séparant les flots sombres aux même couleurs que la nuit de chaque cotés du ferry. Il regarda quelques instants les vagues se briser contre la coque dans la fraicheur de la nuit puis reporta son attention sur le large, pointant son regard vers la ville qui scintillait dans la nuit, illuminant obscurité de l'autre coté de la baie. Il fixait l'ile de Manhattan au loin, la regardant se rapprocher, le bruit des vagues et du vent parvenait jusqu’à ses oreilles, un vent frais venant du Canada soufflais sur la ville, et rafraichissait beaucoup l’atmosphère. Il n'y avait personne sur le pont par cette fraicheur, les quelques gens qui prenaient encore le Ferry a cette heure étaient bien au chaud dans dans le pont inférieur, il était seul sur le pont supérieur du navire qui filait vers l'ile de Manhattan. Mais bientôt des bruits de pas retentirent à l’arrière du pont annonçant l'arrivée d'un homme qui s'avançait vers lui, dans le même genre, épais manteau de costard au dessus de son costume, paire de chaussure brillantes, mais son visage à lui était plus vieux, plus fatigué. Il était bien plus âgé que son compère, et semblais plus expérimenté. Il marcha jusqu’à la rambarde du pont du pont, s’arrêtant à coté du premier homme, regardant Manhattan au loin, avec un regard perçant. Les deux hommes continuèrent de fixer silencieusement les immeubles au loin, illuminés par les lumières de la ville. _Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le plus jeune sans détourner son regard de Manhattan dont les milles et unes lumières scintillantes par cette nuit sans lune se reflétaient dans les eaux tout aussi sombres de la baie. _Oui... Oui, c'est une belle nuit en effet. Répondit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel pour regarder la voute étoilée que les lumières de la ville et la pollution masquaient, empêchant de contempler les étoiles dans toute leur splendeur. _Des nouvelles de la fille ? Le vieil homme en ensemble impeccable noir qui nuançait avec son manteau gris anthracite resta de marbre, puis répondit calmement avec une voix qui évoquait presque de la lassitude : On approche du but, on l'a localisée, on as découvert qu'elle faisait livrer des fleurs tout les ans le même jours tout les ans sur la tombe de sa mère. On as réussit a récupérer l'adresse de facturation, et toutes les pistes nous mènent ici. _Sauf votre respect maitre, mais cela fait maintenant seize ans que nous la recherchons, et elle nous as toujours échappé, à chaque fois que nous nous rapprochions d'elle elle disparaissait aussitot. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est la bonne cette fois ? Le questionna son disciple avec respect mais d'un ton qui évoquais sa perplexité quand aux pistes qu'ils suivaient. _Un pressentiment. Répondit le plus vieux en méditant. Il resta pensif quelques secondes, puis reprit, les maitres m’ont chargés de vous remettre cette mission, il semblerais que l'ordre des Prométhéens ai décidé de vous accorder leur ultime confiance en vous chargeant de cette mission, c'est d’ailleurs pour ça que je vous ai convoqué ici ce soir, il faut que vous vous chargiez de cette fille, il vous faut l'éliminer, selon les anciens elle représente un trop grand danger pour que nous la laissions vivre. Vous pensez en être capable ? Demanda l'homme en sortant de son manteau une enveloppe cachetée qu'il tendit a son interlocuteur. _Je le suis, maitre, j’accomplirais la mission grâce à la force des anciens et celle du haut conseil. Affirma le jeune homme en se retournant vers son mentor, saisissant la lettre et la rangeant à son tour dans son manteau, regardant la rive de Manhattan se rapprocher, la proue du ferry dissipa les reflets des lumières de la ville qui illuminaient les berges de la baie. _J’espère que vous êtes conscient de l'importance de cette mission ? C'est probablement la plus importante de toutes celles auquel vous ayez prit part depuis votre entrée dans l'ordre. Le Haut Conseil et les Anciens ont placés de grands espoirs malgré les réticences de certains membres du conseil en acceptant ma requête de vous confier cette mission. Annonça le plus vieux d'une voix grave et sérieuse. _Je n'échouerais pas maitre. Répondit le jeune d'une voix sure en regardant le ferry accoster à embarcadère de Manhattan. Touchant le quais de la presqu'ile pendant que les quelques ouvrier de l'agence portuaire de Manhattan se dépêchaient d'ancrer la bateau aux bittes d’amarrage pour pour pouvoir commencer a débarquer les passagers. _Pour l'ordre, j’espère que tu as raison et que le problème serra réglé au plus vite, sinon, elle risquerais de compromettre tout nos plans. Tu tient notre destin a tous entre les mains mon très jeune apprenti. Annonça le mentor en se détournant de son disciple qui lui récita : En Avant dans l'Aube. _En Avant dans l'Aube. Répéta le vieux comme ci cela était la devise de leur ordre avant de se retourner et de se mettre a marcher, descendant l'escalier, il prit la passerelle, que les employés du ferry venaient tout juste d'installer, la descendit en les remerciant d'un hochement de tete avant de continuer sa toute en marchant sur les quais jusqu’à ce que l'obscurité l'engloutisse. Une grosse camionnette débarqua au bout de la rue, elle arriva devant l'appartement, et freina d'un coup sec, faisant crisser les plaquettes de frein. Trois hommes sortirent de la voiture et se précipitèrent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, sortant leurs armes de dessous de leurs vestes et montèrent les escaliers après être passés devant le gardien. Ils enfoncèrent la porte de l'appartement après être arrivés au dernier étage et pénétrèrent dans le salon, pointant leurs armes dans toutes les directions, pensant trouver quelqu'un face a eux, mais il n'y avait personne, l'un d'entre eux fouilla la chambre sans trouver la moindre trace de la jeune femme. _La ! Elle est dans l'escalier de service ! S'écria soudainement l'un d'entre eux, se mettant immédiatement en chasse. La jeune femme courait sur le grillage métallique en croisillons du sol des escaliers. Elle avait commencé a descendre les escaliers du mieux qu’elle pouvait, essayant d’aller le plus vite possible, malheureusement les escaliers étaient étroits, il lui était impossible d’aller plus vite qu’elle ne le faisait actuellement. Un des deux hommes ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta deux étages au dessus d’elle, elle sursauta et émit un petit gémissement de peut en entendant les bruits de pas de son poursuivant descendre lui aussi les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, le second homme se joignit a la course poursuite, faisant balancer la balance de leur coté, ce combat n’était pas équitable, deux hommes surhumains pouvant résister a un extincteur contre une jeune femme bien qu’assez athlétique mais très impuissante face a la puissance des deux hommes.Eva atteint le quatrième étage, elle avait l’impression que les bruits de pas frénétiques des pieds des deux hommes se rapprochaient d’elle, poussée par la peur elle arrêta de descendre les marches, elle sauta de palier en palier. Elle sautait, et tournait sur la gauche puis encore sur sa gauche et ressautait pour atteindre le palier de l’étage du dessous. Elle arriva au dernier étage et sauta sur le sol de macadam de la ruelle, s’empressant immédiatement de se remettre a courir. Les deux hommes atterrirent eux aussi sur le sol et se lancèrent a sa poursuite. Eva se mit a courir, décidant de se diriger vers la station de bus a l’autre bout de Central park, à coté du musée juste en face d’eux. Elle traversa la route, passant juste devant une voiture qu’elle esquiva habillement, suivie d’un taxi qui la frolla dangereusement, s’arrêtant à moins de vingt centimètres de sa jambe, causant la rage des deux chauffeurs qu’elle venait de surprendre et qui se mirent aussitot a klaxonner de colère mais qui s’arrêtèrent en voyant deux hommes en costume courir elle, leurs coupant eux aussi la voie, a la poursuite de la jeune brune qu’ils avaient vus. Eva arriva sur la pelouse de Central park, elle décida de couper au plus cour, en par le centre du park, suivant la 79 street transverse qui traversait Central Park entre les deux lacs adjacents au réservoir. L’adrénaline ne cessait de croitre dans le corps de la jeune femme, elle courait au milieux de Central park, poursuivie par deux deux hommes. Elle était prête à partir loin d’ici dans la région la plus septentrionale du monde avec pour seul bagages son sac de cour et un sac de sport en bandoulière. Elle décida de quitter la 79 transverse et coupa encore au plus cour pour longer le Turtle pond, littéralement l’étang tortue qu’elle connaissait bien. Eva savait qu’elle pouvait semer ses poursuivants dans Central park, c’était chez elle ici, elle connaissait le gigantesque park comme sa poche, c’était d’ailleurs le seul endroit de verdure qu’elle n’avait jamais connu. Eva continua sur la 79 st Transverse et arriva sur la terrasse d’un café du belvédère, les deux hommes étaient une dizaine de mètres derrière elle, mais ne la lâchait pas d’un pouce. Elle ne ralentit pas la cadence le moins du monde et fit un saut de chat entre deux murets. Elle continua de courir sur la terrasse en évitant les tables ou les New-yorkais prenaient leurs café ou leur thé pendant une petite pause travail au pied du Castle Belvédère de Central Park. Eva s’élança vers les marches du château qu’elle monta rapidement pour se retrouver au point le plus haut de Central park, elle jeta un regard derrière elle pour voir les deux hommes qui finissaient de monter l’escalier pendant qu’elle s’élançait déjà vers le deuxième batiment du belvédère qui offrais une vue sur le lac et sur tout Central park. Elle passa sous le porche et enjamba la barrière qui empêchais les touristes de tomber du batiment. Elle fit le tour de la barrière et sauta sur la paroi de pierres en tendant sa jambe gauche. Elle atterrit sur la paroi et glissa sur la pierre jusqu’au pied de la falaise avant de se remettre a courir vers le théâtre en plein air au centre de Central Park, le Delacorte Theater. Les deux hommes étaient a quelques dizaines de mètres derrière elle gagnait de l’avance a mesure qu’ils perdaient du terrain, elle rentra dans la cour de l’amphithéâtre et courut sur la scène, puis continua vers les gradins qu’elle gravit, montant les marches a toute vitesse. Elle arriva tout en haut et regarda les sept mètres de vide en dessous d’elle avant de se retourner et de faire face a ses deux poursuivants qui montaient les marches sur les cotés des gradins et qui s’arrétérent a quelques mètres d’elle, surs et certains d’avoir gagné. _Aller ma belle, tout est fini, t’as perdu, tu ne peut pas sauter, tu te ferrais mal. Si tu vient avec nous je te promet que tu ne souffrira pas. Annonça le plus grand des deux Prométhéens qui montaient les marches, reprenant leur souffle sachant qu'Eva était faite comme un rat. La jeune femme recula d’un pas, se rapprochant dangereusement du muret qui marquait la fin du batiment et la chute de sept ou huit mètres qui s’ensuivait. La belle brune reporta son attention sur les deux hommes et resserra le sac qu’elle portait en bandoulière autour de son corps. _Tu a passé toute ta vie a fuir ! Il serait peut être temps d’arrêter. Commença le Prométhéen en essayant de raisonner la jeune femme. _Toute ta vie tu a eu peur que l'ordre te retrouve, tu a eu peur que l’on mette la main sur toi, ta vie n’a toujours été qu’une course poursuite, une chasse pour nous, et pour toi une fuite. Met fin a cette traque maintenant et arrête de fuir, arrête d’être effrayée, arrête de fuir et d'avoir peur je t'en conjure. Continua t’il en essayant de l’amadouer pour qu’elle ne fasse pas de choses stupides tout en continuant de monter lentement pour essayer de l’attraper. _Je n’ai pas peur ! Répondit Eva, rassemblant tout son courage. La jeune femme replaça sa bandoulière puis défia une dernière fois les deux Prométhéens du regard avant de se retourner, de faire un pas en arrière, et de sauter dans le vide. La chute fut courte, une ou deux seconde tout au plus, et pourtant elle sembla à Eva une éternité, elle fit des mouvements de bras, comme si elle cherchait a trouver appuis dans les airs, ses jambes se positionnèrent instinctivement pour atterrir. La chance était avec elle, le store en tissu du vendeur de glace du théâtre se trouvait juste en dessous d’elle, elle atterrit violemment sur le store qui absorba sa chute et roula vers le sol. Elle se réceptionna magnifiquement en effectuant une roulade sur le sol avant de se relever der de continuer de courir vers la station de bus a quelques mètres de là, en jetant un dernier coup d’œil aux deux hommes sur le toit du batiment qui la regardaient s’éloigner. Elle était hors de portée maintenant, elle continua de courir mais ralentit légèrement sa course pour reprendre son souffle. La belle brune continua de traverser le reste du park et traversa finalement la Central Park West Street pour arriver a la station routière ou un Bus en direction de l’Aéroport était stationné sur le trottoir, elle s’arrêta juste devant le bus et le chauffeur qui s’apprêtait a partir ouvrit la porte pour la laisser monter. Elle paya son ticket avec l'argent du coffre et se dirigea vers l’arrière du bus ou elle s’accrocha a la barre. Elle regarda une dernière fois les paysages de Central Park qu’elle quitterait pour toujours, le bus quitta Park West Street pour descendre le long de la 9eme avenue avec tout ces immeubles et ces boutiques, le marchand de livre chez qui allait Eva pour acheter tout ces bouquins qu’elle s’empressait de dévorer une fois rentrée chez elle, maintenant elle n’avait plus de chez elle. Le bus continua et descendit jusqu’à la 34th ou Eva allait chaque mois voir une aide sociale, pour vérifier qu’elle vivait toujours bien et qu’elle pouvait s’occuper d’elle toute seule. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle ne verrait plus jamais New York a présent. Le bus quitta finalement La 34th pour s’engager dans le Lincoln Tunnel. Le bus pénétra dans le tunnel et Manhattan disparut. Eva compris que c'était surement la dernière fois qu'elle verrait New York. Soudain, elle vit une pancarte illuminée sur le mur du tunnel. Il y avait une ligne rouge qui la coupait en deux, et d'un coté il était écrit New York, et de l'autre New Jersey. Eva avait à présent quitté l'état de New York et était a présent allée plus loin que tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle était a la fois prise de terreur a l'idée de se retrouver face a l'inconnu, mais aussi tellement curieuse de ce qui se trouvait là bas, et cela n'était que le début de son voyage, car l'Alaska se trouvait encore beaucoup plus loin au nord. Le bus ressortit de l'autre coté du Lincoln Tunnel d’où Eva put tout de même admirer Manhattan une dernière fois et remarqua que les immeubles de Manhattan commencèrent à disparaitre. D’abords les petits immeubles prés de Central Park, puis les gros, du quartier d’affaires. Eva était perdue dans sa contemplation de cette dernière vue que lui offrait Manhattan, elle ne savait quoi ressentir, Manhattan avait été sa maison depuis qu’elle était née, elle avait toujours demeurée a New York, elle n’avait connu que sa, enfin aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle ne connaissait que Central park, ses arbres, son réservoir, l’empire state building sur la 5th, Time square a l’angle de la 46 th street et de Broadway, la bibliothèque de New york a Bryant Park, Son restaurant préféré sur la 8th, River side Park au bord du fleuve, toutes ses choses qu’elle avait connues et auquel elle devait a présent tourner le dos. Autant cela la terrifiait, autant cela l’excitait au plus haut point. Eva était une jeune femme en soif d’‘aventure e blasée par la banalité de l’endroit dans lequel elle vivait, elle avait envie de partir d’ici, de quitter cette jungle qui n’arrêtait jamais de fourmiller, nuit et jours. Elle avait envie de partir a l’aventure, de conquérir la nature, hors tout ce qu’elle avait toujours connu ici c’était Central Park et RiverSide ou elle passait la majeure partie de son temps. A présent elle allait découvrir l’Alaska, la plus septentrionale et la plus inhospitalière des contrées de l’Amérique du nord. Assassins Creed Black Flag Score - End Of The Earth Il faisait déjà nuit dans les Higlands. L'obscurité de la campagne écossaise fut rompue par des phares de voitures qui s'avançaient vers un immense château de la fin du 18eme siècle aux murs de pierres gris, assombries par la pollution et la vieillesse des bâtiments construits dans un style gothique européen avec des voutes, des créneaux aux sommet des nombreuses tours, entouré par un vaste domaine constitué de jardins à la française, de forets de cèdres et de sapins. Les hommes de la sécurité qui gardaient le portail à l'entrée du domaine ouvrirent ce dernier a l'arrivée de la voiture. La luxueuse berline noire pénétra dans la cour du manoir. Maitre Maclean sortit de la voiture et entra dans le château d'un pas pressé, ajustant son costard pour être sur d’être présentable. Il maintint son allure une fois entré dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, faisant des grands pas rapides qui résonnaient sur le carrelage du hall. Sans s’arrêter il s'avança vers deux énormes portes en bois qu'il poussa pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Sir Maclean fit irruption dans l'immense salle, éclairée par des cierges qui ne créaient que peut de lumière, laissant une partie d'ombre dans l'immense salle remplie par des centaines de personnes, d'invités importants et de membres de l'ordre, assis sur des gradins disposés de chaque cotés de la longue allée qui menait a douze sièges ou siégeaient les douze anciens. Des gardes en armure ancienne, un heaume en métal, le plastron en métal lui aussi, une cape bleue tombant sur leurs épaules et ils tenaient une hallebarde bien droite devant eux, étaient positionnés tout les cinq mètres environs de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale sur laquelle il s'avançait. La salle entière résonnait des paroles et des discussions des hommes qui parlaient les uns aux autres. Maitre Maclean continua d'avancer sans faire attention aux regards qui se retournaient vers lui a mesure qu'il s'avançait dans l'immense salle. Certains lui lançaient des regards haineux et dédaigneux, et d'autres poussèrent mème des cris d'indignations suivit d'un flot d'injures a son égard. Il continua de marcher de son pas pressé dans l'allée qui menait aux Anciens, s’arrêtant devant les douze sièges des grands hiérarques qui composaient le cœur de la hiérarchie Prométhéenne. Il fit encore quelques pas avant d'arriver devant eux. Ces derniers, assis dans leurs fauteuils face a lui, disposé en demi cercle le regardèrent s'agenouiller et baisser les yeux avec respect et honneur envers ces ainés. _Nobles Hiérarques je vous demande d'entendre mes paroles. Demanda t'il sans lever les yeux vers ses locuteurs. _Je demande le silence ! Cria un des Hiérarques, faisant instantanément taire toute la salle qui se rassit et porta son regard sur Sir Maclean. _Nous vous écoutons maitre Maclean, expliquez vous. Exigea un ancien, d'une voix chevrotante, celle d'un vieillard, mais qui pourtant inspirait en Maitre Maclean un très grand respect et une profonde foi. _Nous avions trouvé la fille, j'ai envoyé un de mes hommes pour la neutraliser, mais elle l'as tué et as prit la fuite. J'ai lancé mes hommes à sa poursuite, mais elle as réussit a les semer et as disparue. Elle était entrainée et préparée, il y avait un coffre dans son appartement, elle avait préparé et anticipé sa fuite. Elle savait que nous la retrouverions. _Ce n'est qu'une Ado de seize ans, expliquez moi donc comment elle as pu vous échapper ? S'écria un des anciens d'un ton mécontent et indigné en frappant son poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, le quatrième siège en partant de la gauche, un homme au teint blafard, le crane chauve, une longue barbe brune et des yeux brillant de malice et de colère. L'assemblée s'emporta alors, confirmant les dires de l'ancien en huant et protestant contre l'échec du maitre qui se tenait devant eux. _C'est vrai, vous avez échoué Maitre Maclean, c'est navrant, très navrant. La fille nous as une fois de plus échappé et dieu sait combien d'année nous passeront à la retrouver, c'était votre seule chance de la capturer vivante avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et cette chance vous est passée entre les doigts. Annonça un homme plutôt âgé, vêtu d'une cravate bleue claire assis dans son fauteuil face a lui, le fauteuil central. Grand Hiérarque Allister, le plus âgé et le plus illustre de tous, c'était lui que tout le monde écoutait ici. _Oui c'est regrettable c'est vrai, malgré toutes nos précautions, elle s’avère encore plus puissante que nous l'avions imaginer, mais nous avons déjà retrouvé sa trace, nous savons ou elle se rends. Annonça Maitre Maclean a Sir Allister _Si elle est si puissante que vous le dites, il vas nous falloir redoubler d'efforts, et nous montrer plus prudents, peut importe les ressources nécessaire pour la retrouver, il faut le faire au plus vite avant qu'elle ne devienne trop puissante pour que nous puissions l’arrêter. L'avertit un autre hiérarque. _Illustres Hiérarques, je vous assure que tout sera fait avec la plus grande prudence. Nous avons déjà réussi a retrouver sa trace, elle se cache dans une petite ville en Alaska Nous avons réussi a la localiser ses traces, il n'y as aucun doute : la fille est la bas. Affirma maitre Maclean d'une voix sure et confiante. _Bien, très bien, il vas falloir agir au plus vite si l'on veut capturer la fille avant qu'elle ne disparaisse une fois de plus. _Je ne la laisserais pas s'échapper cette fois. Nobles Hiérarques, c'est pourquoi je vient demander l'autorisation du conseil pour me charger de cette mission. Elle m'as échappée à New York car nous sous estimions son pouvoir, nous ne referont plus la même erreur. Je demande donc la permission d’emmener avec moi une unité combattante pour l'éliminer. _Une unité combattante pour une enfant ? S'étonna une femme assise, une des rares membres féminines du haut conseil Prométhéen. _Négatif, Maitre Maclean, si nous agissions précipitamment et en usant la force brute avec un tel déploiement de forces, nous risquons d’êtres découverts. L'ordre n'agit pas a tout bout de champ, notre domaine c'est la précision. Répondit le grand maitre Allister qui parla au nom de tout les autres Hiérarques dont la plupart aquiéssérent d'un mouvement de tete pour affirmer ses propos. _Sauf votre respect Grand Maitre, est-ce qui n'est pas plus important de l'éliminer que de se soucier de l'opinion publique ? _Les gens, n’ont aucune idée de ce que nous sommes et de qui nous sommes. Nous œuvrons pour leur sécurité contre des ennemis dont il ne connaissent pas l'existence, mais cela ils ne le savent pas. Nous menons un combat furtif Maitre, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser des traces. Nous avons déjà risqué la crise le mois dernier avec la police militaire, nous ne recommenceront pas pour risquer de nous faire découvrir a nouveau. _Je comprends Maitre. Répondit Maitre Maclean en saluant le Grand Hiérarque. _Alors c'est décidé, votre homme sur place s'occupera d'elle. Vous n'aurez pas le droit à l'erreur cette fois, si elle disparait une fois encore, nous auront du mal à la retrouver. Cette fille représente une trop grande menace pour que nous la laissions errer dans la nature. Il faut mettre un terme a ce problème avant qu'il ne s'enjolive et ne devienne incommensurable ou dans quel cas nous répondront par la force en envoyant une unité combattante comme vous l'avez demander. Si le conseil à fait encore une fois appel à vous malgré les événements de New York et votre incapacité a capturer la fille, c'est parce que vous êtes l'un de nos plus précieux éléments, nous vous avons fait confiance pendant de longues années, vous êtes expérimenté et cela fait maintenant de longues années que vous servez l'ordre sans avoir manqué une seule fois a votre tache. Ne trahissez pas notre confiance et ne trahissez pas l'ordre. Nous avons besoin que vous réussissiez cette fois, votre objectif est capital ! Déclara le grand maitre Allister qui présidait la séance et parlais encore une fois au nom de ses confrères du haut conseil. _Bien, Grands maitres, cela sera fait selon vos souhaits. Répondit maitre Maclean en s'inclinant respectueusement devant ses aïeuls. Sous les cris et les protestations des Prométhéens présents dans la salle. _Bien, la séance est levée. Décréta le grand maitre, mettant fin a la réunion du conseil. _En avant dans l'aube. Récita l'homme au chapeau. _En avant dans l'aube. Répétèrent les grands maitres a l'unisson, clôturant la séance. g.jpg New-York-Wallpaper-Background-9.jpg vue-centralpark.jpg thumb-1920-439361.jpg Fiche de lecture Personnages : *Eva Vaspris *Maitre Maclean Lieux : Central Park / New York Date : 18 Février 2002